Nathan Tchanlach (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Sorcerer (Celestial) Level: 08 Experience: 34,055 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Landadel Deity: None Background: '''Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 Belt) CON: 15 +2 (03 pts) (+2 Belt) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 22 +6 (10 pts) (+2 Racial, +2 Headband) * 4th & 8th level ability increases: CHA Current Location Borric, Nathan, Sylvain, & Zelena Combat Statistics (Max -2) '''HP: 58 = + CON (02/lvl) + Tough (8) + FC (00) (Sorcerer) AC: 16 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) + Ring (01) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Dodge (01) + Ring (01) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) + Ring (01) INIT: +05 = (03) + Misc (02) BAB: +04 = (04) ' CMB:' +04 = (04) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 19 = + BAB (04) + STR (00) + DEX (03) + Ring (01) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +06* = (02) + CON (02) + Cloak of resist (02) Reflex: +07* = (02) + DEX (03) + Cloak of resist (02) ' Will:' +08* = (06) + WIS (00) + Cloak of resist (02) * All saves: +1 trait bonus vs. divine spells Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: ''' 00/Any '''Resistances: Resist 5 Acid and Cold Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Dagger (M): Attack: +04 = (04) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19/x2 Dagger ®: Attack: +07 = (04) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range (10'); Sickle: Attack: +04 = (04) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Trip; Light Crossbow: Attack: +07 = (04) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range (80'); Heavenly Fire : Attack: +07 = (04) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) (ranged touch) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range (30') (vs. Evil) Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: Spell Focus (Conjuration) Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Favored Class: Sorcerer (+1 skill point (2x), +1 Spell Known (6x)) Class Features Sorcerer ' Armor/Weapons:' All Simple Weapons ' Bonus Feat:' Eschew Materials ' Arcane Spells:' Cantrips At-Will, Arcane Spells ' Bloodline:' Celestial ' Class Skill:' Heal Summoned Creatures: DR (½ Sorcerer Level)/Evil, Minimum 01, Non-Stacking ' Celestial Fire: '''3 + 6 CHA / day Ranged Touch (30') 1d4 + (½ Lvl) Damage vs. Evil Creatures 1d4 + (½ Lvl) Heal vs. Good Creatures (1/Creature/Day) '''Celestial Resistances:' Resist Acid 5, Resist Cold 5 Bloodline Spells: Bless, Resist Energy, Magic Circle against Evil ' Bloodline Feats: '''Extend Spell Feats '''Spell Focus (Conjuration) (Human Bonus):' +1 DC Conjuration spells Eschew Materials (Sorcerer Bonus): No Material Components less than 1 gp value needed ' Dodge (Level 01):' +1 Dodge Bonus to AC Augment Summoning (Level 03): Summoned creatures gain +4 Str & Con. Toughness (Level 05): +3 HP, +1 HP for each HD over 3 Superior Summoning (Level 07): '+1 total creatures when conjuring multiples ' Extend Spell (Bloodline 07): '+1 spell level to double duration Traits ' Reactionary: +2 trait bonus to initiative History of Heresy: +1 vs. divine spells (lost if taking a divine spellcasting class) Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 34 = (16) + INT (01)/Level; FC (02), Human (01)/lvl (Srcr) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 17 8 3 6 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 10 4 0 6 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 06 0 0 6 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 6 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 17 8 3 6 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 07 3 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 06 0 0 6 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 12 8 3 1 +0 Stealth 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 12 3 3 6 +0 Spells Known Cantrips(at will, DC 16) 1st level (8/day, DC 17) * Dancing Lights * Bless (bloodline) * Detect Magic * Charm Person * Drench (FC bonus) * Grease (DC 18) (FC bonus) * Ghost Sound * Mage Armor * Mending * Magic Missile * Message * Silent Image * Prestidigitation * Summon Minor Monster * Read Magic * Vanish (FC bonus) * Spark 2nd level (8/day, DC 18) 3rd level (6/day, DC 19) * Create Pit (DC 19) * Dispel Magic (FC bonus) * Flaming Sphere (FC bonus) * Haste * Glitterdust (DC 19) * Magic Circle Against Evil (bloodline) * Invisibility * Summon Monster III * Oppressive Boredom (FC bonus) * Resist Energy (bloodline) * Timely Inspiration (ring) 4th level (4/day, DC 20) * Dimension Door Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Sickle 6 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts(10) 1 gp 1 lb Signal Whistle 8 sp -- Belt pouch 1 gp ½ lb Miniature shovel (focus) 10 gp -- Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Potion CLW 50 gp -- Chalk (5) 5 cp -- Scroll case 1 gp ½ lb Scroll Detect Thoughts 150 gp -- Scroll Invisibility 150 gp -- Scroll Minor Image 150 gp -- Scroll See Invisible 150 gp Flint & Steel 1 gp -- Ink (1 oz.) 8 gp -- Inkpen 1 sp -- Parchment (5) 1 gp -- Trail rations (6) 3 gp 6 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Torch (5) 5 cp 5 lb Cloak of Resistance +2 4000 gp 1 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp -- Ring of Spell know type II 6000 gp Belt of Phys Might (Dex/Con) 10000 gp -- Necklace Fireballs type 1 1650 gp -- Used: 5d6 bead Amulet of Nat Armor +1 2000 gp -- Headband of Char. +2 4000 gp -- Total Weight: 27 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-033 034-066 067-100 Finances PP: 73 GP: 04 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: '''0000 Expenditures *Goldalier (information / passage): 1 gp * Used 2 scrolls of Mage Armor (50 gp) * Used 1 potion CLW (50 gp) * Used Scroll of Timely Inspiration (to put in ring) (25 gp) Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 5'11" Weight: 195 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Olive Appearance: Nathan is always slightly unkempt. His beard is never quite trimmed, his hair never quite neat, and his clothing generally rumpled and smudged with a stain or two. Despite this (or perhaps because of it, if one's inclined toward the devil-may-care nature of his grooming) Nathan cuts a striking figure: broad shoulders, square jaw, bright eyes with what can be a penetrating stare. And, if you can get him to show it off, a winning smile. Demeanor: Nathan's generally unafraid to speak his mind, especially when voicing concerns about dangerous choices. Of course, that tendency to speak his mind can also lead to its own danger. Thankfully, his silver tongue has so far worked well enough to get him out of the trouble it gets him into. Background: Nathan's mother, Irene, swore that his father was an angel who visited her one evening out in her father's field. Irene's father, Cantor - who was incidentally the pastor of their small village - simply believed that his headstrong teen-aged daughter was telling lies to cover for her blasphomous dalliance with some randy farmer's son who hadn't the manhood to lay claim to his bastard child. He did not abondon his daughter, but he made life miserable for her, abusing her with both his words and his belt. Until--her repeated prayers for her angelic lover to return now unanswered for a full five years - she took her own life rather than live under the hateful thumb of her father. Nathan was left in Cantor's care, and quickly learned that nothing he could do would ever please the man. Nathan was a living reminder of the lying harlotry of his mother, and his grandfather treated him as little better than a slave. Until, that is, on the boy's fifteenth birthday, when a flash of brilliance revealed Nathan's father, who was, indeed, angelic. Between the sight of the creature and witnessing Nathan's ability to speak its celestial tongue as if he were born to it, Cantor prostrated himself and begged forgiveness even as Nathan's angelic father told him of the glorious good his magical bloodline was destined to do. But the boy-verging-on-manhood denounced both of them: Cantor for the abuse to which he subjected first Irene and then Nathan, and his celestial father for waiting until far too late to intervene. Nathan denounced any kind of allegiance to a higher being, and struck out on his own. Nathan's blood, however, seems rather difficult to forsake. For he has developed powers that are clearly more than human, having drawn to him a small entourage of usually-unseen minor celestial beings which he can entice to perform various magical feats. And, honestly, for all that he denounces authority, he keeps somehow doing The Right Thing despite himself. Still, he continues to rebel against his background, even as he takes advantage of the magical powers his blood provides. Adventure Log Borric, Nathan, Sylvain, & Zelena: Encounter XP: none yet Time XP: 1888 Encounter Gold: none yet Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun: Encounter XP: 6,450 Time XP: 13,679 Encounter Gold: 12147.5 gp, Ring of Spell Knowledge II (6,000 gp) Dockside Diversion/Still Waters : 5,643 XP and 6,576.07 GP Spent 2 DM credits @ level 3: 900 xp, 1020 gp Howling Night : 1218 XP (encounter + time), 1434.33 gp (encounter + time). Howling Night : 1556 XP (encounter + time), 1535 time gold. The Green Faerie : Communal treasure split: 628 gp The Green Faerie : 242 XP, 242 GP The Green Faerie : 816 XP, 616 GP The Green Faerie : 1254 XP, 792 gold Retroactive Time awards (Frog Hunt): 126 XP, 108 gold Frog Hunt XP Received: 280 Treasure Received: 240 GP, 1 SP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: +1 1st level spell / day, +1 cantrip known HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +1 (FC Bonus) +05 (Old Total) = 10 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +2 Diplomacy, +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft Level 3: Re-train: Arcane Strike to Spell Focus (Conjuration) Class: Sorcerer BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Augment Summoning Features: +1 1st level spell / day +1 1st level spell known (Summon Minor Monster) +1 cantrip known (Human FC bonus) (Drench) Bloodline Power: Celestial resistances (5 acid and cold) Bloodline Spell: Bless HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +10 (Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, Know: Arcana Level 4: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: None Ability increase: Charisma Features: +1 1st level spell / day +4 2nd level spell / day (+3 level, +1 attribute) +1 2st level spell known (Glitterdust) +1 1st level spell known (human favored class bonus) (Grease) +1 Cantrip known (Spark) Spell retrain 4th: Lose Mage Armor, gain Snapdragon Fireworks HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +14 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, Diplomacy Level 5: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Toughness (+5 HP) Features: +1 2nd level spell / day +1 1st level spell known (Silent Image) +1 2nd level spell known (Create Pit) +1 1st level spell known (human FC bonus) (Vanish) Bloodline Spell (Resist Energy) HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con +5 toughness) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +18 (Old Total) = 22 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, UMD Level 6: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Features: +1 2nd level spell / day +4 3rd level spells / day (3 + 1 Cha) +1 Cantrip known (Ghost Sound) +1 3rd level spell known (Haste) +1 2nd level spell known (human FC bonus) (Oppressive Boredom) 6th level spell retrain: Lose Snapdragon Fireworks Gain Mage Armor HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con +1 toughness) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +22 (Old Total) = 26 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, Know: Arcana Level 7: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Superior Summoning Features: Cast +1 2nd & 3rd level spell / day +1 1st level spell known (Charm Person) +1 2nd level spell known (Invisibility) +1 3rd level spell known (Summon Monster III) Bloodline spell (Magic Circle against Evil) Bloodline feat (Extend Spell) +1 2nd level spell known (human FC bonus) (Flaming Sphere) HP: Max -2 (4 +1 Con +1 toughness) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +26 (Old Total) = 30 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, Diplomacy Level 8: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +6 Ability Score Increase: +1 CHA +1 DC spells +1 casting / day 2nd level spells Features: Cast +1 3rd level spell / day +4 4th level spells / day (3 base +1 CHA) +1 Cantrip known (Read Magic) +1 4th level spell known (Dimension Door) +1 3rd level spell known (human FC bonus) (Dispel Magic) +1 damage / heal Celestial fire (even level) HP: Max -2 (4 +2 Con +1 toughness) Skill Pts: +4 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int bonus) +30 (Old Total) = 34 (New Total) Skill ranks added: +1 each Bluff, Intimidate, Spellcraft, UMD NPCs Encountered * Talus Peddleport: Halfling tax assessor in K'issp * Eneko: Halfling pirate and member of Cult of Tal Ouhm '''Venza: * Zitteaux: master chef of the Dunn Wright Inn * Tilsit Dimplecotton: halfling Opera Set Director at the Venza Opera House * Umberto Gabbiano: human minor noble of House Gabbiano in Venza * Carnemorto Gabbiano: human minor noble of House Gabbiano in Venza (deceased) * Abzienta: Elven opera singer notorious for seducing, then murdering Venzan noblemen a century ago. Recently took on the appearance of another and called herself Maschera, performing and seducing from the Venza Opera House * Bonita: madam at The Fair Lass brothel * Mai Lin: enslaved prostitute at The Fair Lass brothel * Marius: priest of Hinotheus * Sekmun Greyscale: Lizardfolk merchant encountered on Venza's docks. Aided in taking over Kremuur's business in Hruthrip (ref) * Argon Galerius: Human ship's captain in service of House Boraga * Aldino Gallucci: Aged human bookseller * Erasmus Lotti: Human captain of the Eel of K'issip Hruthrip: * Dorummn: Grippli owner of the Lilypad Inn * Loab: Dorummn's eldest son * Vanner the Hook: Greasy-haired human fence. Left for dead by PCs (ref) * Kremuur Grayscale: Lizardfolk mobster. Animosity between him and relative Sekmun (ref) * Rissa: Barmaid at The Tipsy Trout * Qebir: Bartender at The Tipsy Trout * Vassril: Guard captain (ref) * Neezhka: Recluse / shut-in dwarven bookbinder, formerly known for making "Wizard's books." Her father was part of a failed expedition by Vadin Ser to Khuldun (ref). * Drambarth Kelsington: Merchant and member of Ouhm River Trading Guild. Travel includes moving between Hruthrip and Gist. (ref) Gist * Aquos: Tiefling "Tender of the Bradan Feasa" Seithr Mountains * Crones of Gulden: trio of Crones at the base of The Three Crones mountain with preternatural insight and apparent information on the safe paths to take.(ref) Approvals *Approval (07/03/2010) (grufflehead) *Approval (07/06/2010) (Mowgli) *Approval (01/12/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 2 *Approval (10/02/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 3 *Approval (10/02/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 4 *Approval (01/22/2012) (Satin Knights) Level 5 *Approval (06/11/2012) (Mowgli) Level 6 *Approval (3 Oct 2012) (perrinmiller) Level 7 *Approval (2/22/2013) (Satin Knights) Level 8 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters